The perks of being me
by tinarayfish
Summary: Que va t-il se passer quand Draco rencontrera la femme de ses rêves ? À vous de savoir ...
1. Chapter 1

Je me réveilla instantanément sur le bruit de ma mere en train de gueuler sur moi . C'est mon premier jour d'école dans cette école de merde et je ne suis pas prête du tout . Mes parents m'ont dit que cette école est faite que pour les sorciers. Je pensent qu'ils sont bourré être ils me disent ca pour me faire entrer dans une asile de fou ou un truc du genre , car hier , je me suis foutu la gueule sur le ventre de mon gros frère , NiquOlas. Je pousse un soupir , beurk. Mon odeur pu. Il faut que je me fasse laver la bouche avec de l'eau de Javel. Je cria sur le haut de mes poumons et je dis a ma mere de sortir de ma chambre avant qu'elle ne se fasse attaquer par un de mes cheveux. Ah ouais , je ne vous ai pas dis , mes cheveux sont des serpents . On m'a trouvé petite il y a jadis dans une maison abandonnée qui appartenait au Riddles . Cependant , je fus adoptée par la famille Shishkabab. Depuis ce temps là , j'ai une envie folle de me suicider. Je sortit de ma chambre et entra dans la toilette , prête à me coiffer mes dents. Soudain, je sentis le rideau du baignoire bouger. NiquOlas se cachait derriere ce rideau. J épousa un crit de terreur et me jeta sur lui effrayemment. " QU'EST QUE TU FAIS TU TE FOU DE MA GUEUKE JE PARIS T'ES EN TRAIN DE ME FILMER GROS COCHON " . Il commençait a pleurer. Pour le faire taire , j'enfonça ma brosse à dents dans son trou de bouche. Je me dirigea vers la voiture avec mes baggages trainant derrière moi quand ma mere me prit dans ses bras et me dit " fais attention làs bàs ma cherie , t'as tout amener avec toi ? " oui , répondais-je . " Tampons ? Pelle a dents ? Soutiens? " " de toute façon yolo maman je n'ai que 12 ans " " bon cherie je t'ai-" " merde la ca va j'ai compris je veux m'evader de cet enfer ciao" Avant qu'elle ne réponds , je ferma la porte sur elle .

On était a l'expresse de Poudlard . Quel nom de plouc. Je di adieu à mon pap et le demanda " on peut se suicider avec cette baguette ? " " non ma cherie , ta baguette ne te trahiras jamais. Tu crois que je n'ai jamais essayer ? "

J'entra dans le train avec une tete de psychopathe. J'aime pas les gens et surtout pas les sorciers. J'en suis une , je me déteste aussi , c'est a cause de ca je me coupe les mains. Je pris une place à côté d'un albino blanc. Il avait l'air très rude et mal poli. J'aime. Il me rappelait d'une glace a la vanille avec des grains de raisin pour définir ses yeux si bleus comme le ciel. Waw Ayo ! T'as des talents de poète !

- Qui t'as dis de venir t'assoir ici sale petite ?

- Ta mere , elle m'a dit ca cause j'ai de beaux cheveux .

- Oh , je comprends . Alors , comment tu t'appellles ?

- Je m'appelle Ayoline Riddle Shishkabob , mais tu peux just m'appller Ayo.

- Riddle ? J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Je m'appelle Draco , Draco Malfoy.

- Kk.

- Tu veux pénétrer quelle maison ?

- T'es con ou t'es con ? je suis là pour apprendre , et non pour pénétrer une maison.

- T'es vraiment vide dans la tête toi. Cette école , Poudlard a 4 maison : Serpentard, Gryffondor,Serdaigle et une autre maison … euh … Pouffsouflé ? Je m'en rappelle plus .

- Oh , super , une autre maison dans laquelle je voudrais tuer chaque être vivant dedans.

- A propos de ca , t'es pur sang ou juste une autre Hermione ?

- Je sais pas , j'ai toujours pas eu mes règles. C'est quoi un Hermione ?

- Mais non , t'es parents sont des sorciers comme les miens ?

- Mon père l'est , pas ma mère though.

- Ah , t'es demi sang alors ….

- Mais kestu me chies t'es un gynécologue toi ?! Va te mêler de ton propre sang . Je me barre .

Et après ca , nous somme arrivés à l'école. Poudlard.


	2. Chapter Dos

Je sortis du train quand j'entendis du bruit qui venait de la bouche- non , garage , de quelqu'un. Que je n'aime me tira dans ses mains et je hurla calmement en le frappant

- MAIS BORDEL KESTU FAIS LA TOI T'ES MEME PAS SORCIER

- Il parait qu'il y a des baguettes ici. Ma famille ne me donne plus a manger alors… je suis venu ici

- NIQUOLAS FOU MOI LA PAIX AVANT QUE JE NE T'ENFONCES LA BAGUETTE DANS TA BOUCHE

- MAIS T'ES CONNE C'EST A CAUSE DE CA QUE JE SUIS VENU VAS Y SILTOPLAIT

J'en aie eu marre so j'ai pris ma baguette et je conjura un sortilege sur lui quand une meuf est venu et m'a arrêté soudainement

- Oh mon Merlin tu vas l'ensorceler ? J'arrive pas a le croire omg tu sais on est meme pas encore entrer dans le chateau

- Tg c quoi vos problèmes tous je suis venu la pas pour aller dans un chateau mais pour étudier en plus c pas un cheateau c'est une école grosse courgette orange

J'allais jeter ma baguette quand soudain une AUTRE BOUCHE PARLANTE M'INTERROMPU

- Yalla les enfants de la 1ere année il faut que vous vous fetes triés par le célèbre Choixpeau Magique

- CHOIXPEAUX MAGIQUE ?! JE SUIS VENUE ICI POUR ETUDIER ET NON POUR ME FAIRE TRIER PAR CA ! . CA Y'EST JE PRENDS UN TAXI ET JE M'ENVAIS MOI ! BANDE DE RACISTES !111!

Je pouvais rien faire enfaite parce que je ne suis pas encore mature pour me faire un taxi.

Soudainement un chat apparut sur ma pied et commença a hurler

- ARRETE DE CRIER MERDE J'EN AI MARRE

- Omg ne cris pas sur la professeuse

- MAIS KESVOUS ME CHIEZ VOUS ETES TOUS MALADE ICI CEST UN CHAT

bref, on est entrer dans la école après une leçon de moral par la chatte et professeuse Macgnagol reprit son corps féminin et commençait a appeler nos noms chacun

- Aylolin Riddle Shishkaboob

- Kk.

On dirait que j'ai pris une centaine d'années à arriver à la chaise pour m'asseoir.

- Assois toi pour que le Choixpeau te trie

- je suis pAS UNE POUBELE POUR QU'IL ME TRIE C QUOI VOS PROBLEMES

Soudaiement , un homme hippie qui ressemblait a une chèvre cria sévèrement sur moi et me dit

- Calmos , ma cherie , ce n'est qu'un chapeau qui va te dire dans qu'elle maison t'appartiens : Gryffondor , mais preferes indirectements , Serpentard , je les déteste , Serdaigle , connait pas , et un autre truc

- Et t'es qui pour juger ?

- Je suis Dumbleud'or , le proviseur de cette école

- Kk.

Anyways , Macganagal mit le chapeau sur ma tete et soudain mes cheveux mangèrent la choixpeau

" Oh , Merlin , c'est la vie. yolo. " dit Dombledure

- MAIS CA NE VA POINT LE CRANE ANUS CE CHAPEAU VA AVOIR 101 ANS DEMAIN

- oUAI , mais il est clair que … Ayolin n'a point fait exprès de faire cette erreur. Ca va. Je t'aime toujours .

- Tab qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? ou vas t-on la mettre ?

- Qu'on la mette dans le Serpentard et on se debarassse d'elle

Je me suis mise sur la chaise super long des Serpentard. Une meuf s'est évanouie et Dracon s'est assis sur sa place

- T'es dans quelle maison ?

- T'es aveugle ou quoi je me suis mis sur le banc des Serpentards qu'est que tu crois

- Oh. Quel animal t'as amener avec toi ? Demandais je

- Mon amie , Pansy. C'est une plouc

- Ouais je hai les ploucs

- E t toi ?

- Mes cheveux.

Apres , la sonne clocha et nous nous sommes trouver sur des escaliers bougeants. Je pris une chambre pour moi seul , enfaite , j'etais dans la chambre avec Pansy , une meuf plouc , so je l'ai jeter par la fenêtre. Oops.


End file.
